


A Million Years Of SparkBreak

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angry Wheeljack, Beast Hunters, Debating Wheeljack, Episode Related, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Magnus, Very Sorry Ultra Magnus, spoilers if you haven't gotten to season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok! This is a W/UM based off of Beast Hunters. The two have had a past and now that they've "moved on" They dunno how to cope with each other.  This is all in Wheeljack's PoV :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wheeljack's Broken Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Backstories! :D

(Wheeljack’s PoV: He’s Flashbacking… kind of)

I wasn’t always the rule hater I am now. I used to like rules, really I did… but as I said…. the rust set in… Not in the way you think though. No I never hated Ultra Magnus…. I loved him. He was so high ranked and powerful. Yes he was kind of a sourpuss at first, but I softened him up. It first started when he came to lead us of course, caught my optic a couple times, though of course he never looked back. At one point the other wreckers and I were drinking high grade and Ultra Magnus was working. I was so overcharged not to resist. I had flirted with him and he had punched me in return… but it was worth it. The day after he had walked over to my sober self, which at the moment had an offliner helmache, and he had asked me what was all of that the night before. You know where that goes from there though, I told him and he felt the same, which surprised me. He was so high ranked and above the likes of a Wrecker. Weeks had past and our love grew stronger, almost to sparkbonding point…. but one morning…. after ‘an episode’ he just… blew his top. He had said that what we were was unacceptable and he was too good for the likes of me. This broke my spark…. so I ran. I got on the Jack Hammer and left, hoping to escape my pain. That day I vowed I would hate Ultra Magnus and if we ever met again I would contradict his style of combat, and everything else that I liked about him.... So.. no one knew, not even Bulkhead…..

(END UNA DE FLASHBACK)

I stared up at Ultra Magnus with loathing, and he the same as he looked down at me.

“ If my ship weren’t a twisted wreck! I would leave,” I shouted up a Ultra Magnus before storming off.

“ Fragging Mags…,” I said before realizing what I just called the Commander. My furrowed optic ridges became relaxed as I frowned at the name I had called my former lover. It was instinct to call him that, but now…. I shook my helm and stomped further away from the base. I sat down on the pavement and sighed. It was so hard keeping a straight face…. keeping all the sadness and anger cooped up inside me. I looked over to Ultra Magnus’ ship. _I wish I had my ship_ , I thought angrily, _then I could get out of this fragging place!_

Suddenly Smokescreen came racing by and I watched as he skidded into the base with his new paint job. I shook my helm with a smirk, that kid would never give up trying to be great. I got up and followed him back inside only to see said kid getting told off by Ultra Magnus. I growled but went off into a corner and sat on a crate. I then crossed my arms and glared at the Commander, watching him wherever he went.

After a while a groundbridge opened and Optimus walked through holding something. I jumped up and walked over to see what it was.

“Optimus did you find energon,” asked Ratchet.

“ No”, replied Prime, setting down the item,” But I did uncover this.” I looked at it my optics wide, a Predacon skull….

“ It can’t be… ,” said Ratchet, slightly aghast.

“ They are the ancient remains of a Predacon,” said Prime.

“ Though it remains unclear why such a skull would be found on your planet, it’s presence reveals all to much about the Predacon which Megatron recently sent in pursuit of us,” said Ratchet. _Uh ya_ , I thought. Everyone was so slow.

“ Like the one we put on ice,” Miko asked. _YES!_

“ Except that Predacons have been extinct since, well……”

“ Since most life began on Cybertron,” I interjected which got a glare from Ratchet, and several stares. I shrugged.

“ So,” Raf said in his concluding voice,” they must be like Earth’s dinosaurs.”

“ Which means for you guys would be like us meeting a T- Rex,” concluded Jack.

“ So what-,” Miko said though I interrupted.

“ Dinobots are completely different,” I said to her.

“ With Megatron’s seeming new interest in the excavation of prehistoric skeletons and a certain scientist back among his ranks….”

“ It would stand to reason that Shockwave cloned the beast from one such find,” Prime said, finishing Ratchet’s sentence.

“ And now Megatron’s looking to clone another,” said a very familiar voice from behind. I jumped to see Ultra Magnus standing right behind me.

When I regained myself I decided to say what I was thinking while everyone was being slow.

“ What makes you think that Buckethead with stop at just one? He could create an army, then we would be scrapped,” I said.

“ And if Shockwave only requires one strand of CNA from which to clone a beast…” And once again Optimus completed Ratchet’s thought.

“ He already needs what he possesses to engender this one. Autobots, we must become Beast Hunters.” I smirked. _Nice name…_

“ Wait… one thing still doesn’t follow… Predacons went extinct on Cybertron. So what would their bones be doing here,” asked Smokescreen. Ratchet immediately went over to a computer and typed something in.

“ From our historical texts,” he said gesturing to the Predacons on the screen.

“ But those are metal versions of our…. dragons,” Jack exclaimed.

“ Not dinosaurs,” said Raf.

“ It would stand to reason that Predacons did indeed walked up on this earth in ancient times, as they seem to have been the basis of human kind’s folklore,” said Optimus,” illustrating that once again that the pasts of Earth and Cybertron are forever linked.” Well his speech was done and I could go back to being by myself… since Bulkhead was occupied by the commander…. I walked over to the crate again and sat down, though soon falling into recharge.


	2. Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wreckers go to the Highlands in Scotland :D SCOTLAND IS MY FAVORITE COUNTRY!!!! :D

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I woke up to Agent Fowler yelling.

“ Prime,” he shouted,” Satellite surveillance have picked up two signs of Decepticon activity, one near an oil field outside of El Paso, the other near the Hebrides in Scotland…. So don’t forget to pack your kilts.” I sniggered. I had been to that place before and knew what kilts were, though I doubted anybody else did.

“ We must divide our resources. Ultra Magnus, you and the Wreckers will go to the bluffs,” said Optimus.

“ Yes Optimus,” he said before walking over to the Prime. He whispered something to him and Optimus replied. I sniggered again. Ultra Magnus was asking about the kilts. The Commander nodded and turned to us. “ Bulkhead, Wheeljack, let’s roll,” he said.

I felt a twinge from my spark. He hadn’t said my name since Cybertron….. when he had yelled me… I sighed and walked towards Ultra Magnus’ ship.

“ Hey,” said Miko from behind,” can I come with?”

“ Why not,” I said, gesturing a hand out to the girl. She climbed on and I put her in my chassis. I then walked over to the ship. The Commander soon came with the Forge in hand as he opened the hatch. I rolled my optics.

“ That’s all he needed. Another way to ‘punish’ us,” I whispered to Bulkhead who scowled. I shrugged and went to sit in the seat on the other side of the control panel.

“ You are a passenger soldier. You sit in the passenger seat,” the Commander said. I huffed and sat back in one of the passenger seats. Bulkhead looked at me with a mixture of embarrassment and pity. I scowled and crossed my arms.

( Time Pass)

We landed and got out.

“ Alright Beast Hunters. According to our intel the Decepticons should be excavating for Predacon bones right below us,” said Ultra Magnus.

“ On it Chief,” I said. I immediately ran out into the bluffs and over the edge. “ YEE-HA,” I exclaimed as I jumped down onto the cliffside. I started climbing down when some rocks came down on me. I looked up to see Bulkhead climbing down too.

“ Jackie, wait up,” he said hurriedly,” Ultra Magnus wants us to-”

“ Blah blah blah,” I said rolling my optics and continuing to climb down.

“ SHH,” said Bulkhead and he pointed down to the bottom of the bluff where a Decepticon trooper was stationed.

“ Wrecker fact number 17,” I asked Bulkhead who hopefully remembered.

“ Guards never look up,” replied Bulk. I smirked but the big lug slipped and a coupled rocks tumbled down onto the trooper’s helm. I jumped off the cliffside and took my katanas out. I fell through the air and came down on the trooper, slicing his helm off. I looked back up at Bulkhead who gave me a thumbs up before looking up and Ultra Magnus. The Commander looked down at me and I saluted him with a katana before I heard pedesteps coming out of the cave. I looked to see six troopers coming out.

“ Scrap,” I said to myself as I put my face guard on. The troopers came running at me shooting their blasters and I automatically blocked them with my katanas. They stopped shooting and I stabbed a mech and kicked him into the air, Bulkhead coming down on top of him, smashing him with his wrecking ball. I continued to fight and watched out of the corner of my optic and Ultra Magnus came crashing down and smashing several troopers at once.

Soon the fight finished and I put my katanas away.

“ That’s why we wait for cover,” said the Commander and I furrowed my optic ridges in indignation. I was about to say something when a knocking came from inside my chassis.

“ Ah bolt,” I said as I opened it and Miko came out, breathing deeply. I lifted a hand up to her and she climbed on. I carried her over to a boulder and set her down. “ Forgot you were in there kid,” I said.

“ I least I didn’t heave on any floormats this time,” she said which made me smirk…. before Ultra Magnus piped up.

“ What could have possible compelled you to bring the native,” he exclaimed. I thought about it but was interrupted by the Commander. “ Are your circuits impaired soldier,” he asked with livid optics.

“ Prime told you to lead the Wreckers on this one. I just assumed he meant all of them,” I said gesturing to Miko.

“ Are you mocking your commanding officer,” I asked.

“ Wouldn’t think of it Sir,” I said rolling my optics,” The kids a full-blown Wrecker. Isn’t that right, Bulk?” Then I realized he couldn’t help so I went on. “ Look she may be small but she saved my tailpipe. Snuffed an Insecticon all on her own.”

“ Outside standard protocol no doubt,” Ultra Magnus said. I furrowed my optic ridges.

“ The point is, I can handle myself, Sir,” said Miko.

“ Miko has been through worse, and we’ve drawn out the enemy and cleared passage,” said Bulkhead. Ultra Magnus sighed and nodded.

“ Alright, but you keep an optic on her,” he said before turning to the cave.

We walked in and continued walking for a while.

“ Is this it,” Miko piped up as he held up a rock.

“ No, that is a rock,” replied the Commander. I smirked, though it was soon wiped away by Bulkhead’s comment.

“ Just like old times, huh Jackie,” he asked.

“ Back then I didn’t have to deal with this….,” I said before trailing off.

“ Aww come on Jackie! We’re all on the same team,” replied Bulk,” Hey, Beast Hunters, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 Cliffhanger..... I'm cruel >:D


	3. Protocol Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of cliffhanger :D

“ During all those cycles it took me to travel to Earth, all I could think about was getting everyone back together…. This is not what I had in mind,” I said,” You did the smart thing Bulk, leaving the Wreckers when you did…. When we were still at the top of our game….. before… the rust set in…..” I sighed and walked on.

Most of what I said was a lie. I hadn’t thought of getting everyone back together. I thought about Ultra Magnus.…. and back then….. Ultra Magnus wasn’t ‘rust’ until....

All of a sudden the ground started to shake and rocks began to fall.

“ What was that,” asked Bulkhead. There was loud shrieking and pedesteps coming our way.

“ Whatever it is…. it sounds big,” I replied,” and it’s comin’ fast!”

“ Let’s roll,” exclaimed the Commander. I looked back before transforming and I saw… the Predacon!? We all transformed and drove as fast as we could to the cavern ahead of us. It shot flames several times before we trapped it. It blew another plume of flames and Ultra Magnus called,” Accelerate!!!” We entered the cavern and the flames shot past us. _That was close_ , I thought as I transformed again. “ That rock won’t hold it forever, we need to contact base and request for reinforcements,” said Ultra Magnus. Another time to contradict him.

“ Wreckers don’t call for backup,” I said. Both bots turned around, Bulk with an embarrassed, horrified face and the Commander with that of hatred.

“ What Jackie means is, we can’t get a commlink signal this far underground.” I rolled my optics, but to my surprise the Commander looked at me, just looked at me. I was confused but I crossed my arms all the same. “ You gotta climb,” Bulk said. Miko stood up from where she’d been put in the rock wall.

“ No! I wanna help,” she said.

“ And you will. Your mission: reach my ship so you can contact Optimus Prime.”

“ Yes sir,” replied the human and she began to climb. I turned as I heard the Predacon’s loud roaring.

“ Not sure I like the sound’a that,” I said.

“ We make our stand,” said Ultra Magnus walking to stand in front of Bulk and I,” here and now.” He took off the Forge and held it like and axe. I got out my blasters and pointed them at the cavern entrance.

Suddenly the Predacon came in, its yellow optics looking at us with distaste. It looked at Ultra Magnus who was standing in front of it and in return the Commander got the Forge ready. The Predacon ran at him and he smacked it in the helm with the Forge.

“ Open fire,” he cried. I began shooting my blasters and Bulk did too. The Predacon’s tail came around and nearly hit Bulkhead but he ducked just in time. The beast blew flames at me and I ran out of the way, running up a ledge in the cliff wall. The Predacon blew flames again and it nearly missed Bulkhead. I saw the Commander run at it and hit it in the chest, making it fall to the ground. It roared and swung its tail at Ultra Magnus and I felt my spark give a leap , though Bulkhead caught it in time. The Predacon swung its tail and Bulkhead went flying into Ultra Magnus. The beast walked towards them but I started shooting at its helm, which got its attention.

“ Hey, Hothead,” I called to it. I came walking towards me, it’s mouth slowly opening and I got my chance. I threw the grenade I had in my hand at the beast’s mouth….. but its tail swiped it away. My optics widened as it bounce all over the cavern and landed next to Bulk and the Commander. “ Oh scrap,” I said before the grenade went off.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! It exploded and the walls and roof came crashing down on us. I closed my optics as the boulders came down on me. It felt like being squished…. well by a boulder.

When all the falling stopped I pushed the boulder away and rubbed my helm.

“ Well…. that didn’t go as well as I thought,” I said.

“ That’s because any first-day cadet knows better that to detonate a grenade in a confined space,” Ultra Magnus lectured me.

“ Even if I intended that ‘confined space’ to be the belly of the beast,” I said angrily.

“ Your actions continue to be on step removed from getting us all scrapped,” he shouted. I scowled at him.

“ With all do respect sir, the Predacon’s loose and Miko’s up there alone,” Bulk said before running out of the cavern.

“ Permission to provide cover? Sir,” I said, still angrily. The Commander nodded and I ran after Bulk, Ultra Magnus behind me.

We finally climbed up the bluff to see Starscream and two troopers fighting Miko. I raised an optic ridge and looked at Bulkhead, who looked confused too. I stood up and walked over towards Miko, who was in the Apex Armour. Screamer flew away when he saw us and Miko looked at us sadly.

“ They got away with the bone,” she said.

“ Hey you brought your A-game kid, like a true Wrecker,” I said. She smiled up at me and then I looked at Bulkhead and her. She looked like a mini him. I smiled. “ And I wanna remember us just like this…. before the rust sets in,” I said and I looked up at Ultra Magnus before transforming and driving off. I couldn’t help but think about the way Ultra Magnus looked at me when I scowled up at him. It was a mixture of something…. surprise? Yes there was surprise but there was also something else there…. Guilt? No…. he’s not that kind of bot….at least not anymore.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEE HEEE HEEEEEEE


	4. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The episode Evolution :3

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I came in from fixing up Ultra Magnus’ ship…. because I didn’t have anything to tinker with…..

“ Soldier. I don’t recall giving you permission to leave the base,” said said bot.

“ Because you didn’t…. sir,” I replied shaking off some coolant.

“ Why are your hands smeared with coolant,” he asked.

“ I…. recalibrated your ship’s engines. You can expect a 10% increase in vectored thrust.” I looked up at him and his optic ridges raised. For a second I thought he was going to thank me but then Optimus came in. We all ran to him to say hello.

“ Decepticon activity is at a lull. I fear Megatron has collected the specimens he requires to...clone his… army,” he said though he looked up and I looked where he was looking to see Ultra Magnus standing alone. I felt pity for him but then scowled at myself. _NO! Forget him!_ I walked over to Ratchet who was at the computer and watched him, soon joined by the others.

Suddenly an alarm sounded from the computer.

“ Optimus! Our scanners have detected exposed energon,” said Ratchet.

“ With our reserves at a critical low, we cannot afford not to investigate,” Optimus said.

Soon we were off and out into a cliffside. “ Decepticons,” Optimus called,” Step away from the energon and surrender!” The troopers started shooting at us and the Wreckers… and the Commander jumped down to fight them. We ran down the cliffside and I jumped off a ledge and threw my katanas at them. _2 down._ I landed and I got out my whip. I wrapped it around a trooper and tossed him forward then Ultra Magnus smashed him.

Then came the rest of the team, shooting from behind. Soon the fight was over and we all gathered around the energon carts. “ Stealth Team, transport our cargo back to base. Wreckers, reconnoiter the mine,” Optimus said.

“ I’ve always wanted to roll with the Wreckers,” said Smokescreen excitedly,” Sir,” he added. Optimus nodded and called for a groundbridge and Ultra Magnus lead us into the mine.

“ No energon signals,” Bulk said once we were deep underground.

“ And no additional security,” I added,” Something doesn’t smell right.”

We came to a fork and Smokescreen went with Bulkhead to the left…. and Ultra Magnus and I went to the right… My optics widened and I blushed slightly. The Commander looked at me with a straight face but he also had a slight pink tinge to his face.

We walked on and and soon came to…… a Predacon lab.

“ Well this is one whole lotta ugly,” I said standing in front of a glass with a Predacon inside it.

“ Megatron’s cloning operation seems further along than we anticipated,” said Ultra Magnus. I looked around and spotted a Decepticon, Shockwave! He turned and started shooting at us and we hid behind a glass.

We started shooting at him in returned. I felt something warm scrape my shoulder. And I looked to see that Shockwaves blaster shot scraped it. “ Are you alright Wheeljack,” asked Ultra Magnus. My spark lurched. _He called me by my name again…_

“ Yeah I’m fine,” I replied.

Suddenly electricity ran through the wires and the liquid in the glass tubes started to drain out. I stepped away from the liquid and soon bumped into Ultra Magnus. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, but before any words that I had been longing to say escaped my mouth I heard a screech. The Predacons were waking up. Then I saw it, the synthetic energon. “ Permission to employ a grenade in a confined space sir,” I asked.

“ If you and I are all that stands between these monsters and the natives of this planet, then by all means, blow these beasts back to the Rust Age,” he replied. I smirked and threw the now live grenade at the synthetic energon.

We transformed and drove out of that cavern but stopped when a groundbridge opened right in front of us. We transforme and watched as a HUGE bot came out.

“ Who’s this guy,” I asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER >:D


	5. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the other half of the cliff hanger from last chapter! :D Predaking VS Ultra Jack! 3! 2! 1! FIGHT!

“ The very same who has previously allowed you to live, but will not today,” he said.

“ He’s the Predacon,” Ultra Magnus said in mild surprise.

Suddenly the explosion came up on us and I threw Ultra Magnus out of the way. When it passed I looked up at his face and blushed deeply.

“ S-sorry Commander,” I said getting off of him.

“ What have you done to my brethren,” cried the Predacon before Ultra Magnus could get anything out of his open mouth,” WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!???” He ran at us and we shot at him but he jumped and punched the ground where we had just been. I watched as the Predacon ran at Ultra Magnus and threw him up and he flew up and hit a pillar.

My spark gave a jolt. Was he alright? But before I knew it I was thrown to a wall.

“ Well then, lets dance,” I said deciding that it better to keep the Predacon away from the…. ‘if injured’ bot. He came smashing my way and I jumped out of the way just in time, though he ran immediately after and I ran away. He tried to hit me but I jumped out of the way again and I jumped as high as I could onto a boulder and with all my might pushed off and rammed into him. I recovered instantly and ran at him again, punching him in the face and kicking him in the midsection. He slammed against the wall and I got out my katanas. I ran for him but he was ready and he slammed my face first into the wall.

He grabbed me and threw me to the ground before pounding me several times. I blurrily saw him get thrown and then my vision came back. I saw Ultra Magnus get slammed into a pillar before running to the dropped forge. The Predacon climbed the pillar and jumped but Ultra Magnus hit him with the Forge and he went flying. He ran at the Predacon again and the Forge hit his face and again he went flying. The Predacon lunged from his place on the wall but missed Ultra Magnus by inches. This time the Commander hitched the Forge onto the Predacon’s shoulder and forced his face into a pillar. The Predacon regained himself and knocked the Forge out of Ultra Magnus’ hands. He grabbed the Commander of the Wreckers and threw him across the cavern and landed on a boulder.

I had to get up. I had to help Ultra Magnus, but it all hurt… I watched as the Predacon smacked Ultra Magnus with the Forge and there was an almighty thud as he was crushed into the boulder. I HAD TO GET UP! I finally gathered up all my strength and transformed. I drove but then transformed again and jumped. I got out my whip and grabbed the Forge from the Predacon with it. I swung the Forge around and hit the Predacon in the face, making him go flying again. I held out a hand for Ultra Magnus and he took it. I handed him the Forge just in time for the Predacon was coming back. I threw my katanas at the beast/Cybertronian, and they were embedded in his arm.

Then I got out the whip again and wrapped it around the Forge in my combat partner’s hands. The Predacon ran right into the trip line and it fell to the floor. I looked at Ultra Magnus and he looked at me, I nodded. We ran for the Predacon as he ran at us. I jumped onto the Forge and launched myself at him, wrapping my whip around his helm.

When he was temporarily blinded I kicked him, sending him to Ultra Magnus, which sent him back to me. Several times we sent each other the Predacon. When he was against a wall I shot up at a stalagmite and so did Ultra Magnus. It fell on the Predacon with a great thud. I walked over to Ultra Magnus and was about to say something when we heard rumbling from the fallen stalagmite. The Predacon was lifting it up! It rolled our way and knocked us forward.

Before I knew it I felt myself being squished against a boulder with at least 10 tons. I felt myself dropping and rocks falling off me.

“ Wheeljack,” I heard Ultra Magnus cry. I shook my head and when I looked up just in time to see Ultra Magnus’ hand being squished off by the Predacon. I felt my spark jumping all over the place in its chamber. Ultra Magnus looked at me sadly before passing out.

“ Ultra Magnus,” I cried,” Mags!” I watched blurrily as the Predacon advanced with the Forge. He snapped the Forge in half and looked at Magnus.

Suddenly Optimus knocked into the Predacon… and that was the last I saw before I passed out.

( Time Pass)

I woke up sitting on a crate and I looked around to see all the bots looking either at me or Magnus.

“ Is…. is Ultra Magnus ok,” I asked. Bulkhead looked surprised, much more than the others.

“ Ultra Magnus is fine Wheeljack. Ratchet is patching him up,” said Optimus. Magnus’ optics opened. He looked around and his optics stopped on me for a second before going to Optimus. He looked down at his ‘ used to be hand’ and groaned. “ Ratchet will take care of you,” said Optimus. _Magnus fought like a Wrecker…. we fought like a team again_ ,I thought with a slight smile on my face.

“ Optimus, when we spoke earlier…. what is greater than an army,” asked Magnus.

“ Family,” he said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relations getting stronger! EEEEEEEEEEE- Sorry..... got to my head there :D


	6. Healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just look at the title and try to guess :3

(Time Pass)

“ I’ve done everything I can, considering the limitations of my equipment …. and less than ideal spare parts. It remains uncertain if Ultra Magnus’ new appendage will be fit for battle, though it should prove functional, after the right amount of therapy,” said Ratchet.

“ That is all we can hope for old friend,” replied Optimus. I frowned and looked at Magnus with pity.

“ You doin’ ok,” asked Arcee.

“ I’m still two-fisted,” I said with a mixture of anger, sadness, and pity.

“ So is Magnus,” she replied. I nodded but disagreed. He wasn’t two-fisted…. and it was my fault. I walked out of the base to tinker more with Magnus’ ship.

( Time Pass)

I had been tinkering to be what seemed like all night but when I poked my helm out from under the ship it was night… and Magnus was walking towards me.

“ Wheeljack,” he said walking over to me,” I.. uh… I never thanked you… for saving my life.” I turned around to see Magnus standing right behind me with a deep blush covering his face.

“ Well…. You saved my life, so we’re square,” I replied. Magnus smiled and I felt my face heat up. Magnus looked straight into my optics and I his.

“ Take a flight with me,” he asked finally. I just nodded.

We walked onto the open hatch and it lifted up into the ship. “ Could you be my co pilot? I… still need to work this thing out,” said Magnus gesturing to his claw. I nodded and walked over to the co pilot’s seat. He sat down next to me and he started the ship. “ Ready,” he asked calmly. I nodded and the ship took off.

(Time Pass)

There had been a long silence which had lasted for hours, but Magnus broke it. He turned to me, now that the ship was on autopilot. He sighed,” I’m sorry Wheeljack,” he said with regret in his optics.

My mouth opened and my optics went wide. Of course I knew what he was apologizing for, but….. I didn’t think he ever would,” I’m sorry I yelled at you. I’m sorry for everything I did all those millions of years ago….. I didn’t mean to hurt you…..” I just stared at him and he stared back and finally all what I wanted to say came out.

“ YOU DUMPED ME! YOU LEFT ME! YOU SAID I WASN’T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! YOU BROKE ME MAGS! YOU BROKE MY SPARK! EVERY DAY AFTER THAT I SPENT THINKING ABOUT WHY YOU DID THAT AND EVERY SECOND AFTER THAT MOMENT WHEN YOU CALLED ME A DECEPTICON! I HATED YOU! IT HURT MAGS! AND WHEN I SAW YOU AGAIN I SAW HOPE, BUT YOU SHATTERED IT WHEN YOU SAW ME AND MY SPARK SHATTERED WHEN I SAW THAT LOOK OF HATRED ON YOU FACE! MAGS, IT OFFLINED ME! YOU TOOK MY SPARK AND THEN THREW IT AWAY,” I yelled with all my spark.

Soon I felt tears on my face and I stopped yelling,” It tore me apart Mags…… It tore me apart….” I looked up at Magnus and his face was filled with guilt, regret, and sadness.

“ I’m sorry Wheeljack…. I didn’t know what to do…... They saw…. A high ranking officer… in love with a Wrecker. It was completely unheard of. They threatened to take me away, back to Optimus….. They threatened to take me away from you. I had no choice,” he explained and my spark felt lighter all the time, all those questions and comments leaving my spark. I stared at Mags with energon shot optics and he stared back at me with his own vibrant blue ones. “ Wheeljack….. I never stopped loving you… It broke my spark when you left. I hated myself every day after that. I hated treating you like that, I hated myself for yelling at you as your optics grew wider and wider. I hated myself for letting you go…. but I had no choice.” I just stared at him still, saying nothing.

Finally Mags sighed. “ I…. understand if you don’t lo-”

“ Mags I do love you…. I never stopped loving you either, though I tried to forget you. I tried to get you out of my processor…. At one point I almost offlined because I was so upset. Mags you were my life. You were my only bond between me and life. I would have given up…. but I found Earth…..,” I confessed. I looked away from Magnus and closed my optics. I felt the ship touch ground and I opened them again. Mags was smiling at me and he got onto the hatch. I followed and the hatch came down and I saw that we were on a cliff looking over the ocean. I looked up at Mags and he back. He walked forward and sat down on the edge of the cliff. I did the same and looked up at the sunrise. I looked up at Mags while he stared at the horizon.

Without a seconds hesitation I got up and sat on Mags lap, straddling his legs. I faced him. “ Mags, promise me you’ll never do that again,” I asked looking him in the optic. He looked down at me and smiled.

“ Never Wheeljack,” he replied,” I promise on my spark.” I smirked.

“ In that case Mags…. I want to do something that we never got around to,” I said regaining my usual playful self. Magnus smirked also. I opened his spark chamber and then mine. Mags wrapped his arms around my waist and I his neck. Then we kissed. I hadn’t felt this happy since Cybertron, since Mags and I had loved each other. Now we had that again and it coursed through us as we sparkbonded, sparks glowing like millions of fireflies. I loved Mags and that’s all that mattered to me.

 

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT DESERVED MY LOVE!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody? Your thoughts?


End file.
